


Massage- Clizzy Exploration #1

by AtraEris



Series: Clizzy- Exploration [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Accalia's fault, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, more to come and tags added then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: Inspired by Accalia's Malec Exploration series, here is a companion smut fest of Clizzy.When Izzy's shoulder is bothering her, Clary is only too happy to help Isabelle relieve a little tension.





	Massage- Clizzy Exploration #1

Clizzy Exploration: (massage)

Training with Izzy was an exercise in temptation, focus, and restraint. Sweat and close proximity, plus Izzy’s infuriating smirk had Clary wound up beyond belief by the time they’d finished their sparring session.

Clary was so focused on Izzy that while Isabelle was stretching,Clary noticed the slight grimace that flashed across her features, her hand coming up unconsciously to press to her shoulder. Izzy rolled her shoulder back a few times. It was clearly bothering her after the training session. Clary walked around Isabelle slowly, letting her hand trail up Izzy’s arm and to the offending shoulder.

“Are you in pain?” She asked Izzy as she pressed lightly with the pad of her thumb into the muscle of Izzy’s shoulder.

Izzy didn’t wince but Clary could feel the muscle spasm beneath her hand. Izzy covered Clary’s hand with her own, pressing a kiss to it and giving her a smile over her shoulder.

“It’s nothing,” she said shrugging it off. Clary eyed her skeptically.

“It isn’t nothing, I stabbed you and now you’re in pain. This is my fault.”

Izzy whirled around to face her, her eyes serious and sharp, “You did what you had to do, and I and my brother are alive because of it. If anything is your fault it’s that we are still here.”

Clary looked away from her, her eyes casting down the hall leading to the private rooms. She turned back to Izzy with a smile, pulling her by the hand towards her room.

“Well, I won’t say I’m sorry then, but the least I can do is try and soothe the repercussions of my actions, come on.”

Clary pulled Izzy to her room, opening the door and ushering Izzy inside. Clary closed and locked the door, her eyes getting darker now that they were alone. Izzy turned to face her, a smile on her lips.

“Strip,” Clary demanded not moving from her position at the door as Isabelle stood in the middle of the room in her training clothes.

Izzy loved when Clary took the initiative, it wasn’t too often but as they became more comfortable together she got to see this bold side of Clary every once and a while and she would happily encourage it. 

Isabelle obeyed, pulling her yoga pants down her thighs and calves before delicately lifting her feet out of the garment and taking a small step closer to Clary.

She reached for the hem of her sports bra crossing her arms in front of her and lifting it off over her head in a fluid gesture, leaving her chest bare and only her panties on her body.

She gave Clary a questioning look, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of the fabric.

“All of it,” Clary said sweetly stepping forward to be in front of Izzy. Isabelle dropped the last garment. 

It was delicious- this sort of power and rush Clary got being fully clothed while her partner was bare before her. Clary reached a hand forward and ran her finger tips from Izzy’s hip to just under her breast, trailing up across her collar bone before gripping her shoulder.

Izzy let out a small hiss. Clary maneuvered to behind her and pressed a soft kiss to the shoulder. “Relax,” she said to Izzy. “I’m going help you release some of this tension.”  
She pressed up behind Izzy pushing her forward with her own body, cotton and spandex pressing against bare flesh as she edged her forward to the bed.

“Lie down on your stomach,” Clary instructed and Izzy crawled onto the bed, turning her head to the side and laying on her arms.  
Clary climbed after her straddling her and settling her weight across the small of Izzy’s back, trailing a finger along the ridge of her spine. Izzy sucked in a breath and tried to twist to see Clary better.

“Nuh, uh uh,” Clary tutted. She leaned forward to the end table next to the bed and brought out a sleep mask from the drawer, sliding the silken blindfold over Izzy’s face.

Izzy smiled at her. “I want all your focus on how you feel- on my hands on your body, on the pressure and the pleasure I’m going to bring you,” Clary whispered at her ear, laying a kiss at the hollow just behind it. Izzy’s lips parted and a small exhale of breath escaped her but she was otherwise still, allowing Clary to do as she wished.

Clary reached into the nightstand drawer again and brought out a bottle of oil. She clicked open the top and drizzled it directly onto Izzy’s bare back. Izzy stiffened as the liquid hit her skin but she relaxed quickly as Clary’s hands joined the oil on her skin and it heated on contact.

Clary ran the oil all across Izzy’s body, her touch light and delicate, skating across Izzy’s skin as it glistened from the oil. She ran her finger tips in patterns, then trailed from where she sat all the way to the nape of Izzy’s neck before she gripped her shoulders. Using her thumbs to press into the trapezium muscles, Clary worked at the tension from neck to shoulder blade. Izzy let out a groan of mixed pleasure and pain, Clary pressing in small circles coaxing the knots down.

The oil warmed her skin, adding a soft burn to each clockwise stroke of Clary’s thumbs against Izzy’s shoulder. Clary’s body was a delightful weight against her lower back and Izzy could feel Clary’s thighs pressed tightly against her hips- the soft shifting as she pressed her weight behind the strokes at Izzy’s shoulders. The blindfold just made her so much more aware of every place that Clary’s body was touching hers and each brush of Clary’s strong grip against her skin and friction of her clothes against Izzy’s nude form. 

Clary worked diligently at Izzy’s shoulder, the muscles relaxing and Izzy’s eyes falling closed in bliss behind the mask. She moved outward and down working south along the rhomboid and latissimus dorsi muscles, eventually leaning her weight forward as she pressed on either side of Izzy’s spine her fingers splayed outward covering most of Izzy’s back, putting on the pressure with her palms.

Izzy was starting to drift off into a blissful sleep until Clary’s hands ran up her rib cage and fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. She sucked in a breath as the warmth in her back seemed to multiply and pool in core. She felt Clary shift up, removing her weight from Izzy’s back but staying straddled over her. Isabelle felt cool air assault her skin where Clary’s presence had left her and she shivered. Clary worked slowly back down the middle of her back, then stopped, a soft click warning Isabelle that more oil was coming, but this time she must’ve put the oil in her hands as there was no drizzle of liquid on Izzy’s skin.

Clary’s hands came back, sliding more fluidly down to the portion of Izzy’s lower back that she had previously been sat on. Clary didn’t stop, trailing lower and kneading the gluteus maximus muscles. “You have a gorgeous ass,” Clary whispered, hands pressing and gripping at the flesh, kneading and massaging.

Her hands lowered to the back of Izzy’s thighs and Izzy raised up on her elbow her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. Clary was careful to run her hands across every inch of Izzy’s legs except where she wanted her. Squeezing the backs of her thighs, rubbing down her calves and even giving attention to the soles of her feet before working tediously back up, her fingers brushing the inside of her thighs but no where near giving Isabelle the touch she was craving most. “Clary,” Izzy let out in breathy moan almost pleading. 

Clary reached a hand around Isabelle’s hip, “Up,” she commanded pulling gently. Izzy obeyed, lifting her torso up to press her back to Clary’s chest, her arms curling behind her to feel Clary against her. Clary removed the blindfold from her eyes and Izzy looked over her shoulder with lust clouded irises as Clary poured more oil onto her hands. They never broke eye contact as Clary placed her now slick hands against Izzy’s taunt stomach and ran them up her body and around her breasts, gliding softly along her skin like liquid silk, Izzy's hands tightening in Clary's hair and at her hip. Clary pulled Isabelle back flush against her, peppering soft kisses and nibbles to her injured shoulder while her hands worked the flesh of Izzy’s breasts. Izzy turned her head using her grip on Clary’s hair to desperately direct their lips together. 

Clary granted the request, opening her mouth and driving her tongue forward to claim Izzy’s. She kissed Isabelle hard with fervor, her tongue mimicking her hands in pressure and speed, driving faster and harder against her. Isabelle moaning into the delicious domination, her own hand slowly inching downwards to where she desperately wanted to be touched. Clary quickly caught Isabelle’s wrist before she could so much as brush her clit and pulled her mouth away. Izzy let out a small whimper. Tweaking Izzy’s hardened nipple between her fingers and holding her wrist still captive, Clary nibbled her love’s earlobe. “Did you want something?” Clary asked lacing their fingers together. Izzy let out a groan from the assault on her breast and gave Clary a heated look. 

Clary smiled at her, a wicked angelic grin of innocence that shouldn’t be allowed on the face of someone doing such naughty things right now. “I did promise to relieve the tension, didn’t I?” 

"And you’re feeling a bit tense,” Clary let her and Izzy’s joined hands slide down her stomach to her mound, “right... about... here.” Izzy pressed her body back hard into Clary, her own hand reaching, fingers clenching trying to create some friction. Clary’s other hand left Izzy’s breast and gripped her hip, her mouth coming to her throat and kissing as she forced their joined hands to hover and circle just out of reach of where Izzy wanted them.

“Clary,” Isabelle growled in warning. Izzy was not a patient woman and she was tugging their joined hands hard to where she wanted them.

Clary giggled lightly, “Hmm? Is there something you want Isabelle?” she said lightly continuing her slow assault. She let her hand dip just a fraction lower brushing against the top of Izzy’s opening for a brief second causing Izzy to gasp. 

“Yes, Clary, By the Angel, just touch me,” Izzy pleaded. 

Clary chuckled again, “Sweetie,” she said softly, “all you had to do was ask.” 

Clary turned Isabelle around, pushing her back against the mattress and kissing her soundly. Clary covered Izzy’s naked body with her own still fully clothed one, pressing against her and molding their bodies together curve for curve. She curled her hands into Isabelle’s own and bared down on her with her full weight behind the kiss, smothering her with closeness and touch after being so aloof.

Izzy groaned in pleasure at the contact and arched up into Clary wrapping her arms and legs desperately around her. Clary broke the kiss and pressed Isabelle’s hand up above her head, showing her with movement and gesture what she wanted Izzy to do. 

Izzy caught on quick and wrapped her fingers around the wrought iron bars that made up the headboard. “Good,” Clary praised, “Now you leave your hands there, or I’ll stop.”

Clary started at the shoulder that had sparked this adventure and peppered kisses and caresses down Izzy’s body, across her breast - flicking her tongue out at the nipple as she went. She worked her way down, slow and sensual, Izzy gasping and wriggling beneath her. 

Her belly button, then lower, a kiss to each hip bone and then one to her pubic bone and dipping slightly lower to her sex, sending her tongue out briefly to tap the engorged bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance. Izzy let out a strangled breath at the contact, her hips lurching upward and her fingers gripping tightly at the headboard. 

Clary smiled against her skin and pulled away to kiss behind Izzy’s left knee and work her way up the inside of her spread thighs before switching and working up the other leg. Clary could hear the iron frame groaning as Isabelle clenched her fists against it in pure concentration. 

“I swear to the Angel Clary, if you don’t stop teasing me, I’ll make you regret it.” Clary looked up Isabelle’s body directly into her eyes, “Oh, I look forward to that,” she said saucily before she ran her tongue right up Izzy’s slit. Izzy’s only reply was a “Ah” of pleasure and to bow her body closer to Clary’s mouth. 

The slow game was over, the teasing done and now Clary reached with one arm up Izzy’s body to work her breast as her tongue lavished against Isabelle’s opening. Izzy’s breath was fast, tiny noises of pleasure escaping her with each swipe of Clary’s tongue. Clary moaned against her, her smell and taste an arousal to her and she eagerly swept her tongue against her lover. 

Clary tapped and circled Izzy’s clit with her tongue drawing x’s and circles and damn, was she drawing runes down there with her mouth!?! Izzy couldn’t keep focused to tell, her mind a scattered mess of sensations and ecstasy, especially as Clary’s other hand ran up her thigh and she pressed a finger inside her. 

A lower guttural sound left Izzy as she let go of the headboard but gripped the sheets beside her head and bucked against the new sensation, unabashedly bringing her pelvis up against Clary’s mouth. Clary worked her finger in and out of Isabelle under her chin as she kept up the tonguing of her clit with her mouth. She added a second finger, wrapping her other arm under Izzy’s thigh to hold her still as she began to thrash about. 

Clary’s eyes looked up her lover’s body from her place between her thighs. She was beautiful, glistening from oil, her lips parted and her chest heaving, fingers curled in the sheets in desperation as her hips thrust forward in an involuntary search for more. 

Clary sped up her ministrations rubbing relentlessly against Izzy, the sound of wet flesh and moans of pleasure filled the room, the hum of Clary’s moans vibrating against Isabelle causing her to flutter in closeness to her orgasm. 

Clary curled her fingers in a 'come-here' gesture, rubbing against the front wall of Izzy’s sex, a soft spongy area that made her still and her muscles tighten as Clary brushed it over and over in time with her flicks at her clit. 

Izzy went silent as the coil inside her went so tight she couldn’t breath and then Clary sucked hard at her clit following it with soothing laps as Izzy spasmed around her fingers, her sex clenching and pulling her further in with desperate need, and Clary easing back slowly until she was peppering kisses to the inside of Isabelle’s thighs and her breathing was back to the shallow pants and gasps that meant she was coming down from orgasm. 

Wasting no time, Isabelle reached down to curl her hand under Clary’s ponytail, hauling her up her body and tangling their tongues together. The taste of herself still on Clary’s lips causing her to moan. 

Izzy pulled back and looked at the self-satisfied smile on Clary’s face. “You look pleased with yourself,” Izzy chided. Clary’s smile widened and she let her tongue come out to run across her upper lip before smacking her mouth, “Cream of an angel, my favorite.” 

They laughed together and Izzy lay back on the bed, Clary snuggling up to her as Izzy contentedly flipped the copper pony tail around. 

“You know this means I’m going to get you back, right?” Isabelle said with a yawn. 

Clary nodded against her, “Why do you think I antagonize you?” she replied. “I love the payback.”


End file.
